pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkle Dessert Pretty Cure
Sparkle Dessert Pretty Cure is a spin off/Next Gen. series of KiraKira Precure a la mode. It's theme is Sweets and Animals. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Aya Moto/Cure Angel * Dessert she represents: Angel Food Cake * Animal she represents: Koala A shy and introverted girl who finds her outlet through baking and cooking. Many people say her tarts are the best out of her desserts. She has always been close to Sawa since pre K. In civilian form, she has shoulder length black hair with a pink ribbon tied around it and brown eyes. As Cure Angel, her hair becomes white tying half up and her eyes turn grey. Sawa Itazura/Cure Velvet * Dessert she represents: Red Velvet Cake * Animal she represents: Dhole An out spoken and prankster of the class known as the class clown. She is known for her brash behavior and tomboyishness but has a sweet side too and is always helping the new kids around the school. In civilian form, she has dark orange hair and reddish brown eyes. As Cure Velvet, her hair becomes longer and ties half up in buns and and becomes reddish orange and her eyes turn dark brown. Kamu Sasaki/Cure Brûlée * Dessert she represents: Crume Brulee * Animal she represents: Dove A soft spoken and shy girl who connects with Aya over their shy tendenies. She hopes to be a pilot when she gets older she is very soft spoken and flighty like a dove. In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair in waves and brown eyes. As Cure Brulee, her hair turns pale brown tied in a bun and her eyes turn darker. Hiro Shimizu/Cure Caramel * Dessert he represents: Caramel Candies * Animal he represents: Cheetah He is an out going and smart mouthed young man who hopes to be a firefighter. He is couragous and has the heart of a lion a lot of people say. He has a crush on Ringo but doesn't know how to express it. In civilian form, he has dark brown did in a nest like messiness and brown eyes. As Cure Caramel, his hair becomes lighter to the shade of Caramel and his eyes turn Hazel Hokorashi Tori/Cure Hime * Dessert she represents: Princess Cake * Animal she represents: Peacock Once of an agent of Bruja before she regains her memories of being the daughter of the original witch who sealed her away. She is proud and a bit haunty like a Peacock but has a kind side and will give aid to anyone who needs it.. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair tied in a low ponytail and dark green eyes. As Cure Princess, her hair turns peacock blue with a green ombre and her eyes turn lighter shade. Kuranchirin/Ringo Hayashi/Cure Dumpling * Dessert she represents: Apple Dumplings * Animal she represents: Red Panda A young fairy of the Parfait Kingdom who escaped to earth out of guilt of being the one to free Bruja Burnt from her slumber. Though when she arrived on earth she got hit by something making her lose both her memory and mascot form and was taken in by a kind single mother who was also a cart food seller to make ends meet. In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and blue eyes. In mascot form, she is a dog like fairy with lilac fur with purple low hanging ears and blue eyes. In Cure Form, TBA. Kuransururin She is the mascot of the series and was best friends with Kuranchirin and truly saddened to hear she had left blaming herself since she pressed her to tell the queen what had happened. She is a caramel and brown fairy with dark brown hair tied back in pigtails held by cinnamon sticks and brown eyes. Villains Bruja Brunt The main villain of the series. Sawā She is the first to attack the cures. Taruto He is the second to attack the cures. Supaishī He is the third to attack. Items Sweet Pacts They are the henshin devices of the series. Animal Sweets Tiny jewels that help the cures transform with their Sweet Pacts. Others Ichika Usami/Cure Whip Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron Akira Kenjo/Cure Chocolat Kirarin/Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait Pikarin/Cure Pekorin Gallery